Conduct a clinical field trial consisting of one control and seven treatment groups wherin the cost and clinical effectiveness of each of the following agents and procedures shall be assessed singly and in combination: Supervised topical fluoride applications; applications of bis-GMA pit and fissure sealants; and supervised mouthrinsing program with a fluoride solution.